Systematic
by talena
Summary: AU CCs; Eight individuals find themselves trying to survive in this cruel and darker world, listen to the story of how they managed to find the ability to forgive and make the ultimate sacrifice.


**Title:** Systematic  
**Author:** talena  
**Disclaimers:** Roswellian characters all belong to Jason Katims and such, any other characters and this story belongs to me and me only.  
**Category:** CCs, mostly character fic  
**Rating/Genre:** R / Dark- dark what I don't know, drama? angst?   
**Dedication:** Gaudy and Erin! This is for you!  
**Distribution:** Just ask first.   
**Author's Notes:** This is a new approach for me, so bear with me....  
  
**Prologue: Rememberance**  
~ Dr. Morgan's POV ~   
  
What is systematic?   
  
/sys·tem·at·ic/ adj.   
  
1. Of, characterized by, based on, or constituting a system. 2. Carried on using step-by-step procedures. 3. Purposefully regular; methodical.   
  
We live in a systematic world. When you break it down, every moment of every single human being's life is very much the same. No matter where they are, every human has a common goal every morning when they awaken.   
  
Surviving.   
  
Some of us have the money and luxury to make such a tedious task easier, while others of us don't have such a luxury. In the end it doesn't matter because whether we are male or female, young or old, happy or sad, religious or not, it all just breaks down to one thing.   
  
Survival.   
  
Now I'm not talking about survival of the fittest, because Lord knows I would be one of the many who would be rotting on this rock we call our home. No, I am talking about the internal struggle we have to go through each day, and the emotions we have to deal with each and every day of our lives. Pain, anger, heartache, sorrow, happiness, love, serenity, or whatever. The point is, we live our lives, not to keep our bodies strong, but our minds. We go through life, trying to survive the insanity of it all, only hoping to keep our own sanity in tact. And when it all comes down to it, only we, who are mentally strong, will survive. For what good is your body, if your mind has gone off the deep end? That's what I thought. It won't be good.   
  
We live in a systematic world. But I already said that didn't I? Well let me explain something else. Give you something to ponder upon while weave my little tale.   
  
Since our world is a systematic one, that means we are all part of a system. One system only, and I don't think we understand that. You see, as part of a system, we all work for one thing, right? As I've said, we're all just trying to survive. What most people can't comprehend is the fact that every little thing they do, every little choice they make, affects the rest of the world. I mean seriously, anything, and I mean anything we do can throw off the balance of another person. Often enough, our choices cost another person's life. However, we as human beings don't understand that. We see only what we want to see, and make up false excuses and beliefs to stand up for meaningless things. Like war. No one can find an excuse, a valid excuse for the death of many and the pain wars have on everyone. No one wins in the end, so why not quit?   
  
Simple.   
  
None of us has grasped that we need each other to survive. Now, I'm not saying that you have to take hours upon hours to make a little decision in fear that if you make the wrong one, it would hurt someone. Everything happens for a reason, and you have to understand to trust your instinct when it comes to making choices. Usually your instincts are right, but not always. Now I'm not saying that there is a right and wrong in decision-making, just think of it as two paths in your life.   
  
Every decision you make will point you in a new direction, and you follow that road until the cross in the path comes up again, and you choose and move on. Don't try to rationalize life. It can't be done. Don't try to spend every waking moment in trying to figure out what the meaning of life is. Just live, and whether you make good or bad decisions, or if your life is considered wrong or right, it won't matter in the end. As I've already said. Everything happens for a reason.   
  
Well there's my little rant, are you asleep now? Yes? Wake up!   
  
....   
  
Thank you, now I am ready to begin my tale. If you missed my little rant before, that isn't a problem. If you caught it, well then you will understand why I have come to believe the things I believe.   
  
First let us introduce ourselves why don't we?   
  
My name is Dr. Carolyn Morgan. I am forty-five years old, and I have been practicing psychiatry for close to twelve years now. Surprising profession for such a seeming pessimist huh? I'm not you know. A pessimist. Let's just say I've been enlighten, and I have seen what reality truly was. The day I saw the truth, it changed me. I used to be so positive about everything, never seeing my patients' side of the tracks. I always told them that they are experiencing a rough mental disease, and that life truly is not as bad as they make it out to be. Yes, I was an optimist. That is…until I met them. Eight individuals, who suddenly blew into my life, unlike my other patients, I saw something in each of their young eyes.   
  
It was hope.   
  
That floored me to see how these special eight, were brought together under such circumstances as they were, each suffering from their own demons, and yet they had hope. It wasn't much hope, but it was there nonetheless. Hope that was there with them until the end, and it was a hope that would always be in their eyes. My other patients touched me yes, but these eight changed my whole outlook on life. These eight, showed me that despite what has happened, despite everything and all the pain, to always believe in yourself and those you love.   
  
That was the key to surviving our systematic society.   
  
I am about to relate with you one of the most powerful stories ever written in history, only it wasn't published or anything. This story is contained on nothing but several pieces of paper in one individual folder closed and tucked away just as my memories of them were.   
  
It is time, however, to let these memories resurface and to open the folder. It is time to show the world, eight teenagers who lived remarkably hard lives, and yet their decisions ended up saving the us all.   
  
The world knew them as eight nameless individuals who came from the wrong side of the tracks. Just more of the problem teenagers that seem to be everywhere these days.   
  
You will know them as I knew them. You will now learn the true story of Max, Isabel, Michael, Liz, Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Tess, and what a story it is.   
  
Betrayal, anger, tragedy, loss, sacrifices, and underneath it all unwavering hope.   
  
Just a precaution for whoever is listening to this is a dark story. There are things told that you may not want to hear, or may even try to deny, but the fact is, denial is only the truth. Without further ado, let the remembering begin.   
  
Welcome to their world…   
  
However, are you sure you are ready to face the truth?   
  
tbc... 


End file.
